S is for sweet suffering that only you will know
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Loosely based off the episode 2x01 "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" and basically orgies are how the Torchwood staff gets over being abandoned for months on end. :D


Title: S is for sweet suffering that only you will know

Summary: Loosely based off the episode 2x01 "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" and basically orgies are how the Torchwood staff gets over being abandoned for months on end. :D

Characters: Jack H./Gwen C./Toshiko S./Owen H./Ianto J.

Tags: Bondage, Established Relationship, assplay, Fisting, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Bottom Jack, Top Owen, Top Ianto, Het

Notes: Image Credit goes to: BBC.

I'm not even in this fandom anymore. I'm not even a little sorry.

In October of '14, I began a collection on Ao3 titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: Loosely based on the episode "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" Basically, Jack disappears with the Doctor. When he comes back the Torchwood staff teach him a lesson. The beginning dialogue I totally jacked from the show. It does not belong to me. Very briefly mentions Jack's visit with 10. (played by David Tennent) My first attempt at anything remotely het, so I apologize if it's a little... rough.

* * *

"Hey, kids. J'miss me?" Jack's glowing smirk illuminated the room while Owen hovered over a dying man and Gwen comforted a scared mother. The Blowfish lay dead where Jack shot it, twitching on the floor.

Everyone was buzzing back at the Hub. Ianto speeding off, Gwen spouting orders and Jack just sat back and watched. It looked like they were doing perfectly fine without him.

"You left us, Jack! We knew nothing." Gwen screeched, smacking Jack hard on the shoulder. The look in her eyes said that she wanted to do more, hurt him more, but it also looked like she wanted to hug him, kiss him, make up for lost time. Frantically, she looked away while her body fought internally with what it would want.

"Where were you?" Tosh crossed her arms and sat back, clearly upset, but not emotionally unstable like some other women of the Torchwood staff.

"I found my doctor." Jack chuckled, remembering how he had left them, The Doctor and Martha, hoping that he would find them again.

"Did he fix you?" Owen sneered.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." Jack looked around to his staff, relieved to see them again. He so badly needed them. He needed to be needed by them.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto looked worried. Wouldn't want to lose his Friday night fuck.

"I came back for you." Jack swayed, eyes particularly fixated on Ianto. "All of you." He looked to all of them, assuring his partners that yes, he was back. Yes, he was whole. and yes, he was ready for all the anger to dissipate and for them to come around to his way of thinking. Any one of them would have made the same decision he did.

They all smiled back at him and came together, surrounding Jack in a giant group hug. Jack 'aww'ed and snuggled tightly.

Gwen was the first to look at Jack, eyes ablaze with fire. "You owe us, Jack Harkness. Don't you bloody forget it. We're gonna get you good."

That time where Jack owed them turned out, couldn't be soon enough. After the group hug, Ianto had lingered, choosing to lay his head on Jack's shoulder. When he looked up, Ianto's eyes glistened with the tears he refused to shed.

"I'm real sorry about this, Jack." Ianto whispered.

Owen snuck behind him and injected a hypo into Jack's neck. Jack winced, he was immortal, but he still hated needles. Jack's vision swarmed, head light and fading. His knees went weak and he collapsed into Ianto's arms, all the while he was whispering he was sorry, so sorry. Sorry for what?

The Captain woke suddenly, on his knees, arms tied beneath him and cold. So cold. Been colder, but he died that time.

Jack tried his restraints, the deep burn of the ropes tight on his naked flesh made him squirm harder, made the panic deeper, and he stopped. He realized. He'd been bad. Normally in their relationship, the Captain was the dominant one, the rest, submissive. Apparently, if Jack knew what was happening, this was not the situation. Tonight, they were in control. and Jack had no choice but the accept his fate. They were angry. He got that. He supposed this was a good and safe way to take it out on him. As long as they didn't go too far, didn't hurt him too much, he could take it.

"Well, Good morning, beautiful!" Owen mocked, coming around Jack's tied form to stand in front of him. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"No, thanks to you." Jack rolled his eyes. He may have accepted the situation, but he still had a sarcastic persona to uphold. "You drugged me!"

"Well we had to get you into these bindings somehow." Owen flashed his brightest smirk, the poor lighting of the medical facility bringing out the light dusting of freckles spattered across his nose. Owen ran his hand down Jack's back, running it in tight little semi-circles once he reached the base of his spine. "Now we just have to wait for the others." Owen came to stand in front of him again, placing his first and second finger under Jack's chin to tilt him up. It was difficult, but Jack stared directly into Owen's bright auburn eyes. Owen tentatively leaned forward, taking Jack's lips in a quick almost chaste kiss.

"We really did miss you, Jack." Owen worshiped Jack's mouth with his tongue before delving in and reclaiming Jack's lips. "We've been planning this since you left. If you- When you came back, we figured this would be the only way we'd be able to move on and work successfully as a team again. Agreed?"

"I accept that." Jack stated flatly, gaze unwavering, and Owen's grip on his chin grew tighter.

"Don't do that again, Jack." Owen looked upset. He had every right to be.

"I promise."

"Promise what?" It was Tosh, walking through the Hub and coming down the stairs of the infirmary, followed by Gwen and Ianto.

"To never leave us all high and dry again. I mean, we bloody handled it, but still." Owen interrupted.

Ianto appeared behind him, running his hands down Jack's bared flanks. A soothing motion that quickly spread to Jack's previously uninterested groin.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Jack's breath hitched, melting into the warm hands touching him. Gwen joined Ianto, instead choosing his offered rear before giving it a light slap.

"Just some fun." Gwen giggled.

Tosh sat back, making the dusty chair squeak. She was a watcher, not a doer. It was much more satisfying to her as a silent observer and she got off on watching Jack fuck into Ianto or Gwen, instead. A peeping Tosh.

Gwen lightly dipped her finger into Jack's prepared entrance, they must have worked him open while he was out, before sliding her finger the entire way in with ease.

Jack groaned. It didn't even burn. Jack was a top and even though he still bottomed every once in a while, it'd still been a while. Blissfully thankful and numb, all Jack could feel was the warm embrace of Gwen inside, probing for his prostate.

"You like that, Jack?" Gwen's sexy sultry voice was heaven to Jack's ears, making him pull forward and put more weight on his bound hands. Jack moaned. It'd been so long... he wanted more.

"Mhm." Jack took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. Owen unzipped in front of him, Ianto stood beside him before he had his cock out. Ianto saw the look of bliss spreading across Jack's features and bowed down to kiss him, quickly, darting his tongue in and out before retracting, Owen's hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

"I've been missing that mouth for months. Stop snogging and let's get on with it!" Owen pushed his cock in Jack's face, letting his tongue roll out and lick the tip, sending Owen's head back. Gwen chose her time wisely, waiting until Owen's cock was halfway down Jack's throat before lining up her two fingers, pushing them inside as roughly as possible and pushing up, making Jack keen and whine.

He never wanted this to stop. A cock down his throat, Gwen's slim fingers up his ass, Ianto running cool hands down his arms, returning the blood to the surface. Gwen offered a light spank to Jack's ass, making the skin burn and tingle. Owen pushed himself into the back of Jack's throat, his hips twisting into shallow thrusts as Gwen twisted her fingers, making room for another.

"Think you can do one more?" Gwen called out, breath hitching and she hadn't been touched yet.

"Muh-bee." Jack choked out, garbled by Owen's massive prick pumping in and out on his tongue.

"Don't talk." Owen moaned. The vibration made Owen shutter, a shock running down his spine. "Gonna fuck you good, Jack. So bloody good. Not gonna be able to sit for a week."

Gwen didn't wait. Simply pulled out her two fingers, lined up three and pressed in all the way to the last knuckle. That time, it burned, but Jack welcomed it. He was dancing on the edge of a cliff and he would gladly step off if any one of these people gave a small hint that that's what they wanted.

Jack hissed, more through his nose and bucked back on Gwen's finger, taking in large deep breaths to relax his body. Ianto moved beside Gwen and ran a rough swipe with his tongue up Jack's constricted balls. Jack heard a gasp come from his right, not having to look to know it was Toshiko, fingers rolling her clit down her pants.

Jack let himself go into a certain subspace. Something he'd never achieved with any singular partner, but with so much devotion focused on him he was elated, breathing in the combined scents that wafted through the air. Owen focused on spreading his lips as wide as he could go, fucking into his mouth, a litany of dirty talk spewing from his mouth. God, Jack had to remember to gag Owen next time they had sex because sometimes Owen's words made Jack uncomfortably hard.

Gwen pulled her three fingers out and added a fourth, making Jack want so badly to come, too much, Ianto sucking on his balls and licking at the shaft of his swollen cock. Gwen moaned when she noticed how well he was taking it.

Owen pulled out, having to pinch the shaft of his cock to stop himself from coming.

"Ianto, get up here." Owen barked, moving to where Ianto was previously standing, stroking his cock in earnest and licking the pre-come from Jack's tip. Ianto pushed into Jack's mouth quickly. His cock wasn't as big as Owen's, it was impressive, sure, but it was easy to fit down Jack's throat without gagging him.

Gwen pulled her fingers out and Jack whined around Ianto's dick at the emptiness. Gwen moved, stripping off her shirt as she shifted, looking Jack in the eyes as she spoke. Owen's thick fingers filled the gaping opening of Jack's puckered hole, furthering the stretch, taking Jack's cock into his mouth.

"Can we try somethin' new, love?" The voice was Gwen's, and he didn't bother look, instead focusing on Ianto, making him moan and thrust deeper.

"I know you're busy. So blink. Once for yes, and all tha'." Gwen nodded, kneading her hands together, obviously nervous. She was elected for this. Jack could tell.

Eh, what the hell?

Jack blinked once.

"Yes!" Gwen unbuckled her pants and tore them down to her knees. "We'll be gentle, we promise! Go ahead, Owen."

Owen sucked one of Jack's balls into his mouth, rolling it softly before sinking his thumb in along side his four other fingers, gentle, easy, making Jack's eyes blow wide open and almost gag on Ianto's cock.

It burned. Astronomically. His body wasn't meant to withstand this kind of pain. Pain wasn't a kink for him. He didn't like it. A little hair pulling now and then, but god... Oh. Owen crooked his fingers and fucking pushed up. Directly on his prostate. Oh. That was nice. Owen is a doctor after all. It still ached, a dull burn shooting up his spine and festering in his loins, but it was also so goddamned good. Jack focused his full attention on Ianto; curling his tongue, relaxing his throat, while Owen worked himself in, the fattest part of his hand slowly sinking in, making Jack wince. A tear slipped down his cheek at the strain but he moaned and he heard Tosh stand, strip her clothes off, and sit back down.

Owen stopped sucking his cock long enough to look over at Tosh.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Actually, I quite am, thank you." She huffed, breathless, sinking her two fingers inside her wet pussy, rocking back and forth while she teased her clit.

Owen pulled his fingers almost all the way out, agonizingly pushing back in. Jack tried to swallow down the moan that rose from his throat but couldn't suppress it, licking the tip of Ianto's cock when he pulled away.

"I hate to say this, but your turn, Gwen." Ianto reluctantly pulled away, turning to face Jack's side and gracefully sunk to his knees in front of Owen, taking his dick into his mouth.

Gwen hopped up on the table in front of Jack, her milky silk thighs wrapped tightly around his head as he offered small kitten licks to her clit. When she became impatient, she spread herself open, the pink of her fingertips an odd sight on red flesh. Jack had always liked the taste of Gwen. The way her warmth spread across his face and the way she squirmed on his tongue was delicious, always wanting him to drive her harder, make her moans louder, more powerful.

Gwen twisted her hand into her hair, throwing her head back on the table with a lustful moan, her voice almost hoarse. Jack plunged his tongue in, tongue fucking her, wishing he had use of his fingers to sink them into that tight heat, wanted to feel the muscles tighten around him as she came, countless times over and over and over.

"Jesus, fuck, Jack!" Gwen screamed through a powerful orgasm, tightening her hold on Jack's hair, pulling at the roots while Owen worked his whole hand in, Jack's body so responsive.

Jack shut his eyes as tight as he could, Owen starting to bottom out, Jack's ass swallowing Owen's entire hand.

Ianto groaned when Owen used his unoccupied hand to feed it through his hair and fuck himself deeper into his throat.

Gwen bucked wildly on Jack's tongue, a litany of dirty talk spewing from her lips.

It was too much. Jack came, Owen ramming his fist over Jack's sensitive prostate and Jack couldn't breathe. His entire body locked up, the white fluid dripping over the restraints containing his balls. Jack saw his vision swirling, halting all movement on his part. He wanted to collapse, suddenly so worn out, but he knew he wasn't finished. Knew they wanted more. Needed to continue.

Gwen worked herself through her sixth orgasm before clutching her heaving breast, pulling her legs from Jack's ears and tumbling off the table.

Jack whined, the over stimulation of his prostate, too much, almost too much before willing his spent cock to fill again, unrelenting. Owen got the information, Jack's body language enough for him to guess and slowly began the removal process, twisting his wrist agonizingly slow. The intoxicating burn was so intense it made another tear slip down his cheek, containing the scream erupting through his vocal cords.

Owen winced when Ianto pulled off his cock with a wet pop, licking the pre-come and saliva that trailed down the tip. Owen pulled back, helping Ianto off his knees and clutched his free hand, wanting the blood to return to it soon.

"Best two out of three?" Ianto grinned, offering his closed fist to Owen.

"Sure." Owen nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." They chanted in unison.

An excited cry rang through Jack's ears, Ianto pumped his fist in the air in victory. Ianto picked paper, Owen; rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

Gwen had strayed, leaning down in front of Tosh to lick at her clit, hearing Tosh's soft moans in his ears.

Owen's victory cry succeeded.

Owen = 1, Ianto = 1.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

Owen pumped his fist in the air and whooped.

It seems that Owen won the match. Jack still had no idea what was going on.

"Serves you right, Tea Boy. I did most of the work anyway." Owen bragged, placing a light kiss on Ianto's forehead who was now pouting. Ianto turned, joining Tosh and Gwen in the corner.

"Oh, we're gonna have loads of fun over here. Aren't we, Jack?"

Jack nodded.

Owen pulled his leg up, climbing the table and sat up on his knees, lining his cock up with Jack's hole.

"Oh, Harkness, this is gonna be so good. You're so loose I bet you'll hardly notice. But I'll know. When you can't walk tomorrow, I'll know it's because of my fat cock fucking you straight up the ass."

Jack's cock twitched. Owen's mouth really was a turn on. He didn't know before if he could get it up again. Now he knew.

Owen plunged straight in, not giving Jack enough time to adjust to the burn before pulling out and ramming back in. Bloody hell, did it burn. But the second Owen started thrusting back out, Jack's cock was filling again. Sex with a doctor that knew what he was doing was amazing. Jack would have to file that away for later. For now, he just rode the thrusts, wishing he could tilt his hips back and fuck back onto the cock spearing him in half.

Jack heard Gwen moan and looked, seeing Ianto push into her wet pussy while she fucked Tosh on her tongue. It looked complicated, but also very practiced. Jack shrugged and guessed this is how they got by for the last few months. He felt Owen nudge deeper in, cock throbbing and so strenuously thick it was almost painful.

Owen cinched his fingertips onto Jack's hips, pulling himself flush with Jack's body. Owen raised his right hand and raked his fingers down Jack's sweat slick spine, making him buck up and gasp.

Owen immediately pulled himself out and fucked forward, thrusting and huffing his exhaustion over the Captain's skin. Owen's hips began stuttering, already so close from multiple forms of stimulation and Jack's greedy hole supplying the warm welcome.

"Jack, I want you to come for me. I'm not going to touch you. I want you to come, just like this." Owen's palm laid on the back of Jack's neck, urging him with his firm grip. "Think you could do that?"

Jack thought about it. He was so hard, it hurt. Owen fucked deeper, harder, expecting an answer. Jack finally gave in. He could at least try. He'd already come once untouched.

Owen thrust in shallowly, rocking his hips and pushing himself in erratically. Owen pumped his hips, once, twice, three times before spilling himself inside Jack's slick hole, the sudden feeling of the slick openness making him dizzy, shivers running suddenly up his spine and feeling his balls tightening, spasming his release all over the bindings before him, making him huff and puff, opening and closing his eyes rapidly. Jack suddenly wanted to collapse, lungs heaving for oxygen his throat couldn't provide fast enough.

Owen was still behind him, working through the aftershocks of his own exhilarating climax and carding his fingers through his silky hair.

Jack sat sullenly, suddenly wondered when they would untie him. Couldn't help but hoping it was soon. Jack looked to his right, seeing the melting dog pile of his employees breathing roughly through their parted lips.

"Have fun?" Jack puffed in Gwen's general direction.

"Loads." With graceful ease, she stood to her feet, naked pads smoothly galloping as she walked to Jack. "But you still owe us, Jack. Tosh, myself and Ianto. Owen got his in, now it's our turn. Not now, but soon."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. Gwen took an Xacto knife to the length of rope down Jack's back and the pressure immediately dissipated, leaving his arms slumped to the table, hissing at the dull ache of his joints popping back into place. Jack sat up, untwisting his limbs from the strands of wayward twine. Gwen bent to kiss the top of Jack's head and flashed him a glistening smile.

"This is going to be a sore weekend for you, Jack. I'd suggest you go up and get some rest, love."

Jack looked around at his staff and friends, lovers and allies, all smiling back at him.

Man, was it good to be home.


End file.
